Mistletoe
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: When M'gann had suggested decorating the cave for christmas, it had sounded like a good idea at the time. Unfortunately, M'gann insisted on following ALL traditions.


**A/N:**

**Well, to get us into the holiday spirit, I decided to write a YJ fic! YAAAAAAAAY! **

**Disclaimer: No matter how many fanfictions I write, I will still not own YJ, or anything else for that matter. :(**

**Warning: Really horrible OOCness for M'gann. I just don't know how to write her! D:**

When M'gann had suggested decorating the cave for christmas, it had sounded like a good idea at the time. Unfortunately, M'gann insisted on following ALL traditions.

"Did you have to put it RIGHT THERE, though?" Wally complained, staring warily at the mistletoe above the living room couch. "What if you and Robin sat down to watch TV? What if Connor and Robin were playing video games there? What if Batman and Robin sit down, unaware of the evil lurking above them?"

"All I'm hearing is 'Robin'." Artemis commented from the loveseat. It was obvious to all but the redhead himself that his bromance with the Boy Wonder was swiftly turning into a romance.

"Or what if YOU AND I sat on that couch?" Wally dodged the question by asking his own, and causing the blonde to shudder with disgust.

"or what if ROBIN AND I-" Artemis teased, only to be interupted by a small dark figure.

"Don't get your hopes up Arty." A grinning Robin came out from the shadows. "I plan to stay as far away from that thing as possible."

"Well if you're all going to complain, I'll just move it to hallway!" M'gann threatened, annoyed about the lack of enthusiasm from her teammates.

"NO!" All three complainers screamed at once, horrified looks on their faces.

"Well then. Once Connor gets back with the tree, I expect all three of you to participate. Until then, I need some help baking cookies."

"Don't let Kid Mouth here in the kitchen or we'll be out of cookies as soon as we bake them!" Robin teased, bumping his shoulder into KF's and running to the kitchen ahead of him. Only Artemis caught the fond smile before it swiftly turned into a smirk as Wally responded

"Just try not to eat all the frosting this year, Boy Wonderful." No one else really knew what this alluded to, as KF and Robin had been celebrating christmas together for years and it was the first for the team, but it was bad enough to turn Robin's ears bright red.

"ONE time! That's all it takes, and you never let me live it down!" Robin only really played at upset. During Christmas, there was very little that could bring his spirits down, especially if he could spend it with Wally.

"You know, I would love to hear more Rob/KF flirting, but I gotta go." Artemis chimed in before Wally could comment further.

"What? But I thought you could help set up!" M'gann asked, panicked, cutting off Wally and Robin's constant stream of denial.

"I thought I could, but apparently I can't. Sorry!" She supplied no reason, making M'gann suspicious, but she didn't want Artemis to think she was nosy, so she let it go. The blonde was out the door before any of the other three could comment or ask any other questions.

Suddenly, Connor arrived with a GIGANTIC christmas tree, distracting the trio from their thoughts.

"Is this good?" He asked, plopping the huge fir inbetween the kitchen and the living room. He made it seem as if the tree weighed as much as a hockey stick.

"It's HUGE! How did you get such a big one?" Wally asked, incredulously. Robin started laughing hysterically, but the rest of them ignored the Boy Wonder's dirty mind, or in Connor's case, didn't get it.

"The forest." Superboy answered simply, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to just saunter into a forest, rip a tree from the ground, then bring it to your 'house' as a christmas tree.

"Maybe we could put it over in this corner..." M'gann started rearranging the furnature to get the tree to fit, and Connor moved the tree at her command. Quickly losing interest, Robin and KF started to leave, but were stopped by M'gann.

"Don't leave~!" She called to them. "You have to get the garlands and wrap them around the tree! And the ornaments too!"

Grumbling, the pair got the decorations as M'gann finally got the furnature rearranged the way she wanted.

"There!" As soon as the two returned from retrieving the brown boxes from the kitchen floor, M'gann decided everything was in the proper place. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but the garlands go on in swirls?" M'gann asked KF and Robin eagerly.

"I think so... Um, Batman and I would always just get someone else to do it, since we're usually busy, but I've seen the end result, and it looks like..." Robin grabbed a piece of tinsel and pulled, running around the tree and bouncing off furnature and objects and walls as he got higher and higher. In the end, it was a perfectly tinseled tree.

"Woah." Wally was left amazed, once again, by his best friend. Y'know. The agility, intelegence, voice, face, hair... I'm sorry what? Oh yes! So Wally was a little awestruck, and M'gann clapped as if she had just seen a dog do particularly interesting and difficult-looking trick.

"That was so fantastic, Robin!" She exclaimed before KF could get his jaw off the ground. "Do it again!"

Robin rolled his eyes underneath his domino mask, an action only Wally caught, before grabbing another garland and swirling it from the top down this time. He was implored to repeat the act until all the garlands were gone and complied with an empty smirk. He hated when M'gann acted like all humans were just there to entertain and fascinate her.

"Yeah, well I don't think there's any trick for the ornaments, so why don't we start on those?" He asked, only slightly out of breath as he finished the last garland.

"Good idea!" M'gann turned to the second box as Robin looked over to the uncharacteristically silent Kid Flash. He was shaking his head and looked like he was inwardly scolding himself.

Before Robin could ponder, though, a large tray of ornaments was pushed into his face. When he was sure he wouldn't drop them (aka two seconds later), Robin looked up to see the same being thrust into Wally's hands. Unlike the Boy Wonder, Wally did drop his tray, but recovered easily using his super speed.

"Nice, Kid Klutz" Robin smirked. Strangely, though, the boy only turned red instead of retaliating playfully. Maybe he had hit a sensitive subject...?

"Okay, so you just put them on randomly, right?" M'gann asked, oblivious that both of her helpers had other thoughts on their mind.

"Yeah." Wally was the first to recover. "Aunt Iris usually likes to just throw 'em on willy nilly."

"Okay! Then lets do that!" M'gann decided cheerfully. But before she could get to work, Robin asked

"Where are Kaldur and Connor? Why aren't they helping?"

"Well Kaldur is in Atlantis for a few days before Christmas, so that he can spend the actual day with us. Atlantians don't celebrate Christmas, but he took advantage of the holiday to visit his mother. And Connor was feeling under the weather, so he's resting in his room." No one was surprised that M'gann knew this without speaking to Connor, as the two frequently mind-talked.

"You do know that at any time we could be called on a mission, right?" Robin asked as Wally started hanging ornaments.

"Nah. Uncle Barry says the JL's trying their hardest to give us a vacation." Wally responded, already on his fifth ornament.

"Still." Robin countered, picking up an ornament of his own. "Just because they try hard doesn't always mean they succeed. We can't let our guard down."

"Who are you, Mad Eye Moody? Lighten up a bit!" Wally laughed and they all continued hanging ornaments and talking, which was mostly just KF and Rob as M'gann was obsessed with getting the tree to look right, and it was a surprisingly calm and fun afternoon for all of them.

* * *

><p>Christmas Day was so much more fun than anyone expected. M'gann made them all wake up at 6, which caused a large amount of grumbling and threats until they reached the kitchen, where a breakfast feast was laid out for them. Waffles, pancakes, nutella (mmmmm...), eggs, toast...<p>

And suddenly, half the spread was gone, and KF was sprawled on the loveseat (still avoiding the couch) holding his stomach.

"Too much, too fast." He admitted. Robin smirked but said nothing as the rest of them sat down to eat like normal human beings. And a clone and a martian and an atlantean.

"This is really great, M'gann." Robin complimented, making the Martian blush.

"Mmmm~" Artemis agreed, adding seconds to her plate already.

After breakfast, there was the traditional gift opening (spoiler alert: Wally got them all socks), then there was a lot of talking and merry-making, and M'gann pulled Conner under the mistletoe, something both Wally and Robin missed because they happened to lock eyes at that moment, and the resulting sparks were just a _tad_ distracting.

After a (very) light lunch of sandwiches, and a couple hours of hanging out in their rooms, the team got dressed up as if they were going to a formal christmas party (M'gann insisted they do it for tradition's sake), and by six in the afternoon, they were all in the living area, chatting and snacking (Wally) while they waited for whatever M'gann had planned.

At seven, sharp, M'gann stepped out of her room. Almost all of them were thinking that for someone who could just think her clothes to whatever she wanted, M'gann took a severely long time to get ready.

"Sorry for the wait!" She exclaimed, bouncing a little at her excitement. "I was google-ing what humans do at Christmas parties. Apparently, they blast Christmas music while either baking cookies or doing arts and crafts. Since we already baked the cookies..." she pointed to a tray of slightly burned cookies on the table. "We'll be making ornaments!" She passed out supplies as if she was teaching a Kindergarten class. "Then, we'll put them on the tree!"

Under the stern eye of Supey, they all made their ornaments. Kaldur's was blue and had bubbles on it, Artemis' was green and had an arrow in it, Superboys was (ahematrainwreckahem) black and had a red S on it, M'gann's was a wooden version of her face, and Wally's was a mess of yellow and red. Robin's hand was covering his. After an hour of chatting and making ornaments (those who were finished moved on to other Superhero-themed creations), Robin exclaimed "DONE!" And raised his work up into the air with uncharacteristic flourish. He had three ornaments in his hand. One was a batarang, one was a version of his face, and one was his symbol, the gold 'R' with the black background.

"Wow, Robin! Those are really good!" M'gann exclaimed, excited. She grabbed them and started putting them on the tree, right next to Wally's... thing.

"What IS that?" Robin asked, chuckling. KF pretended to be miffed, but they could both agree it looked pretty awful.

The rest of the night was mostly uneventful. Supey spilled punch all over himself and had to take off his shirt, Aqualad and M'gann asked questions about Rob and KF's past christmases, and Artemis lounged on the loveseat. At nine, M'gann called them all to attention.

"I propose a toast!" She exclaimed gleefully, as if she had waited her entire life to say those four words. "To the first of many amazing christmases to come!"

They all raised their glasses of sparkling apple juice and took a sip. Suddenly, Wally jumped in fright and lost his balence, barreling into Robin. They tumbled to the ground.

"Dude!" Robin dusted himself off and helped his friend up. "What was the tackle for?"

"She PINCHED me!" Wally explained, pointing to Artemis, who just waved from her position on the loveseat.

"Look up." She said, smirking. The two complied, and looks of horror crawled onto their faces. Above them was: The Mistletoe

"But- but- but- but..." Wally stuttered. "It was over the couch!"

"I moved the furnature, remember?" M'gann reminded them. She looked at them expectantly, not fully comprehending what was taking them so long. She had been under the impression that once two people were under the mistletoe, they would kiss.

They all kinda stood there, until Artemis rolled her eyes and got up. She went over to Robin, who was turning bright red, and pushed him into KF. Acting fast, Kid Flash caught Robin in a sort of dip, so that their faces were inches from eachother. Slowly, he leaned down and Robin came up and their teammates cheered as the kiss deepened.

Then, Batman came in.

"Ahem." As the kissers were not aware of the appearence of his arrival, Batman made himself known.

"Batman!" Robin exclaimed, causing Wally to almost drop him. They immediately straightened up and moved out from under the mistletoe.

"Hi." KF greeted weekly, planning his last words.

"Hi." The Batman replied grimly.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Wally was allowed to keep his life and his testicles, much to everyone's surprise, and was simply given a death glare and a threat. Richard was ordered to come home with Batman, which was what Batman had come for anyway. The Joker had planned a little christmas gift for the city of Gotham.<p>

All night, Wally contemplated what had happened. Yeah, he had thought about Robin before, but it never seemed to be the right time, and he didn't want to ruin anything! Besides, he was pretty sure Robin was S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T straight.

But still... that kiss was amazing. And with the way Robin kissed back, maybe he wasn't as straight as Wally thought...

Obviously, the over protective father was an obsticle, but the more Wally thought about it, the more it became worth it if he got to kiss Robin again. And again. And again.

DAMN HIS HORMONES!

Okay, so yeah, Wally would like to kiss his best friend, but the Boy Wonder was adorable anyway!

If Wally was being truthful with himself... He'd probably liked Robin for a long time..

But why would Wally be truthful with himself?

* * *

><p>After their little 'christmas party' with the Joker, Robin flopped, exhausted, on his bed. He was sore and tired, and yet sleep eluded him. All he could think of was The Kiss. He had liked Wally for a while, but:<p>

1. Batman would **kill** KF before they could even make it to the first date.

2. After all the flirting he did with girls, Robin had always assumed Wally was straight.

3. Why risk it?

After all, they had a pretty close relationship already, and even though it would be nice to get closer, why risk no closeness at all? Rob tried to reason with himself, but if Wally's reaction to The Kiss was any indication, Wally was:

1. NOT straight-as-an-arrow

2. At least mildly interested in him

BUT robin's one problem was The Batman. Neither Richard nor Robin ever showed any interest in anyone before, so Batman never had to worry, but now...

The door opened suddenly, interrupting Robin's inner-monologue. Bruce walked in silently and sat down on Dick's bed.

"Dick..." He said after a moment. "Will it affect your work?"

"No."

"Okay." Bruce got up slowly and made it to the door, then paused. "No touching from the waist down." He stated simply before leaving.

Dick wished he had one of those Staples' buttons so he could press it and it would go "That Was Easy".

Unfortunately, it was not so easy for Wally.

* * *

><p>Wally was almost ready to go to bed, when a dark figure appeared in his window.<p>

"Kid Flash." He stated, scaring the bejezzus out of Wally. "We need to talk."

KF walked over and relucently opened the window. "Um... Hi, Sir."

"Cut the crap, Kid Flash." Batman climbed through the window smoothly and raised to his full height, intimidating the hell out of KF. "You want to date Robin?"

Surprising himself, Wally said "Yes." a little more defiantly that he had meant.

"Well then. You hurt him, I break you. No touching from the waist down. And you so much as take him on a lousy date and I will hurt you."

Wally gulped, but replied. "Of course."

"Merry Christmas."

"M-merry Christmas..."

And the Batman was gone, leaving Wally glad he didn't pee his pants, and full or resolve. He _would_ date Robin.

* * *

><p>"8pm, Stanley's, I'll pick you up?" Wally asked Robin casually as the two helped M'gann clean up the Cave. There were Christmas decorations EVERYWHERE.<p>

"Sure." Robin smiled, glad he didn't make a big deal out of it. The ironic thing is, it probably would have been really weird and uncertain between them if Batman hadn't somewhat cemented them as dating. Now, it was just kind of accepted, and they could move on to the fun parts, like the first date.

"Wait, no! M'gann!" Wally sped over to M'gann, who was about to throw the mistletoe out with the rest of the decorations. "Can I have it?" He asked.

"Sure!" She gladly handed it over to the excited Wally, who sped to his room and back so quickly you almost didn't notice it happening. Then, suddenly, Robin and Wally were gone, most likely because Wally sped them out of the room.

"SO cute~" M'gann commented to herself. She was a big Rob/KF supporter online. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Where did Wally put the mistletoe? How'd the date go? Why did KF speed them out of the room?<strong>

**I dunno. This is already REAAAAAAAAALLY long, so I'm just gonna leave it at this. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Flames will be used to keep my house warm if another blizzard comes along! :3**

**Update: Just sorta-beta'd by Naffy :3**


End file.
